Tissue paper is roughly classified into one having a moisturizer, such as a polyol, applied to base paper through external addition, and tissue paper having no moisturizer applied thereto.
The one having a moisturizer applied thereto is referred to as moisturizing tissue, chemical applied type tissue, or the like, and the water content thereof is increased through the hygroscopic effect of the moisturizer, so as to enhance the soft feeling and the smoothness.
On the other hand, the tissue paper having no moisturizer applied thereto is referred to as all-purpose tissue, an all-purpose type, or the like.
The chemical applied type tissue is specialized in nose blowing and facial purposes in consideration of the enhancement of the soft feeling due to the effect of the moisturizer, whereas the all-purpose type tissue paper is used not only for nose blowing and facial purposes but also for wiping dirt and dust, covering a wide range of purposes, and is particularly demanded to have a low price.
However, the all-purpose type tissue paper is also used for nose blowing and facial purposes with high frequency, and the soft feeling and the smoothness thereof are demanded by the consumers.